The Real Reason
by Victoria Hughes
Summary: Wait! Why's *Fuuma* killing off all the X/1999 characters? Explanations for why the movie is the way it is.


Okay, this is really, really silly and short. ^___^x Just thought I'd send in my general craziness.   
  
The Real Reason   
~~or~~   
Why Fuuma Goes on a Killing Spree at the End of the X/1999 Movie, Among Other Movie Explanations   
  
by Vikki   
  
Disclaimers: I don't own X, much less Fuuma. Although he does seem to spend a lot of time at my house. I'll have to chain him up. But this does not mean I own him. Okay, I'll shut up now.   
  
Warnings: Spoilers for the X/1999 movie (not that it's worth watching, anyway). There is some OOCness, too.  
  
* * *   
  
Fuuma glared at the remaining cast of X/1999: Their Destiny Was Foreordained, then at the movie's creators. "We still have THIS MANY people alive!?"   
  
The director nodded gravely. "Unfortunately, we cannot afford to make this into an OVA series, so we're squeezing the 20+ manga(1) story into 90 minutes, as you know."   
  
"You've already butchered the storyline!" Kamui abruptly burst out. "'Kaa-san did NOT have a Shinken in her body! And Kotori . . . " he whimpered. Fuuma smirked.   
  
The director looked stricken. "We can't possibly fit that many characters into 90 minutes! I'm sorry, but to explain about the Monou family's parents and your aunt would have been impossible!" He sighed and faced Fuuma again. "So, then . . . we have 20 minutes of film left(2)."   
  
"And 7 more people to kill," Fuuma nodded, eyeing Sorata, Arashi, Yuuto, Satsuki, Hinoto, Kanoe, and Kotori. "Then I get to have fun with Kamui until I kill him at the end, right?"   
  
Kamui paled and scooted around to hide behind Sorata.   
  
The director had never quite gotten up the nerve to confess that actually *Fuuma* would die at the end of the movie. Now was no exception. "Ah . . . something like that," he replied shakily. "But I have a more important issue."   
  
"More important than playing with Kamui?" Fuuma seemed amazed and interested.   
  
Kamui audibly whimpered.   
  
"Yes. I need to kill 7 people really quickly - in about 12 minutes, if possible. To leave time for the . . . uh, last scene. Will you . . . uh, kill all these good people -"   
  
Fuuma's eyes lit up. "Where's my Shinken?" he mused aloud.   
  
Sorata gaped. "You'd kill us all pointlessly!?"   
  
"It's in the script!" The director protested, tossing the book at the Dragons. They immediately gathered around to read.   
  
"This makes my death *really* pointless! Miss dies 3 seconds after I do!"   
  
"I get killed by BEAST!??"   
  
"I'm doing everything to help Hinoto!? Why would I help *her*!?"   
  
"I'm going to give birth to a Shinken!? But . . . but 'kaa-san did . . ."   
  
"I HAVE TO KILL FUUMA!!??" Kamui's wail drowned out the others, and he sank to his knees. Sorata and Arashi immediately knelt to check on him.   
  
Yuuto shot the director a glare. After all, he cared about the feelings of this fragile boy. A little. "As if it wasn't bad enough that you killed off the Sumeragi and the Sakurazukamori in the first five minutes! And replaced our Kakyou with that WaterMaster guy! Kakyou's IMPORTANT!"   
  
The director sighed. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry!"   
  
Fuuma turned on him menacingly. "*I* get killed by Kamui!?" he asking in a dark voice.   
  
"That's not important! You get to go on a killing spree beforehand!" the director desparately reminded Fuuma, shrinking away.   
  
Fuuma abruptly straightened, smiled. "Of course!" He pulled the Shinken from Hammerspace and laughed. "I GET TO KILL YOU ALL!! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA!!!"   
  
General sweatdropping. The director took several asprin and moaned. //I knew I should've hired actors instead of the real thing.//   
  
* * *   
  
OWARI   
  
* * *   
  
(1)This is just my estimate of how long the series will end up.   
(2)I think there's about this much time at the end when Sorata & co. in the fic are still alive.   
  
Excuse OOCness, please. Please also excuse the extreme stupidness of this fic. FEEEDBACK appreciated,  
tho!   
  
~~Vikki 


End file.
